


Traguardi

by faust_marlowe



Category: Artists RPF, Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro - Fandom, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faust_marlowe/pseuds/faust_marlowe
Summary: Terminato il concerto all'olimpico, con l'euforia che ancora gli circolava nelle vene, Fabrizio raggiunse finalmente la propria abitazione.





	Traguardi

Poteva ancora avvertire sul proprio corpo quel calore, quella magica euforia che sembrava scorrergli nelle vene come una nuova linfa vitale.

Quelle voci, unite magicamente per una notte, dedite a spronarlo, a cantare con lui, a confessargli tutto l'affetto e la stima che aveva rincorso per così tanti anni.

Ogni esibizione, anche la più piccola e meno partecipata, era sempre stata in grado di regalare a Fabrizio un benessere quasi metafisico.

In quell'occasione, tuttavia, le emozioni provate nel salire sul palco, su quel palco, lo avevano privato di qualsiasi facoltà intellettiva.

Si ritrovava sopraffatto da tutto l'amore che quella nottata era stata in grado di regalargli:

l'affetto della sua band, fratelli di avventura da una vita; del suo pubblico e della sua Roma, che ancora una volta non l'avevano lasciato solo; di una collega di così grande spessore come Fiorella, la magnificenza per antonomasia; di Niccolò, praticamente diventato suo figlio adottivo, che aveva visto crescere e progredire con orgoglio e ammirazione; della sua famiglia, i suoi adorati figli (nonostante Anita gli tenesse ancora il muso per la mancata partecipazione attiva all'evento, ma si sarebbe fatto perdonare).

Infine il Suo amore.

Quello che aveva letteralmente stritolato fra le sue braccia non appena era giunto a destinazione.

Quello che, con gesti impacciati e un lieve colorito sulle guance, gli aveva allungato uno splendido mazzo di rose, senza una parola e con lo sguardo ostinatamente fisso per terra.

Un gesto che aveva reso il cuore di Fabrizio ebbro di felicità. 

Era dovuto ricorrere a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non prendere letteralmente di peso il riccio e incollarlo al muro, dando il via alla sessione di making out più lunga di cui l'Olimpico avrebbe potuto mai essere stato testimone.

D'altra parte lo stesso Meta si era defilato al termine delle prove del duetto. Ed era stato soltanto al momento della loro esibizione dal vivo che il romano aveva potuto rivedere la sua capigliatura riccia preferita. Nella quale aveva letteralmente affondato il viso, dispensandovi baci intensi che, tuttavia, avevano avuto vita breve.

Nonostante la presa ferrea sulla sua mano, e in quell'istante Fabrizio avrebbe desiderato rimanere in quell'abbraccio di dita per sempre, il cantautore barese era riuscito a sfuggirgli, un timido sorriso sul volto, gli occhi lucidi, con un chiaro messaggio all'interno di essi:

E' il tuo momento. Goditelo. Te lo meriti.

E, seppur a malincuore, il romano l'aveva lasciato andare, dispensandogli un'ultima carezza o meglio un ultimo tentativo di trattenerlo.

Aveva continuato a guardarlo finché la sua figura non era scomparsa dietro le quinte, mentre il profondo affetto che nutriva nei confronti di quell'uomo raggiungeva nuove vette.

"Questo non è un sogno. E' la realtà, è la TUA realtà, cazzo!" In quella semplice frase Ermal gli aveva mostrato tutto il suo amore.

La sua fiducia incondizionata. La stima di un vero ammiratore della sua arte. 

Il suo Ermal...Un'anima così diversa dalla sua, eppure così affine, soprattutto per le lotte affrontante nel tentativo di emergere da quella massa indistinta di talenti e non, nella perseveranza a coltivare i proprio sogni, anche quando la crudele realtà continua a infrangerli.

Il sorriso che ancora incorniciava le sue labbra (si trovava in quello stato ormai da ore, era diventata quasi una paralisi. E come avrebbe potuto smettere, dopo tutte quelle emozioni?) si curvò in una linea maggiormente affettuosa quando, varcando la soglia di casa, notò il giubbotto del compagno ordinatamente poggiato sull'appendiabiti. 

Ovviamente lui si limitò a lanciare alla rinfusa la propria giacca in un angolo qualsiasi della stanza -certo che l'indomani mattina avrebbe ritrovato il capo appeso al posto giusto, sotto lo sguardo divertito ed esasperato del cantante albanese, ormai abituato al suo essere caotico-.

Con passi trepidanti corse in direzione della camera da letto, fregandosene altamente del fracasso che i suoi stivaletti stavano causando. I suoi vicini erano ormai abituati ai suoi passi da rinoceronte. Non che in quell'occasione gliene sarebbe potuto importare qualcosa al riguardo.

Arrivò sulla soglia della camera col fiatone, il nome del compagno sulla punta delle labbra, quando un particolare bloccò ogni sua azione.

Sdraiato supino sul letto matrimoniale, il corpo del riccio tremava scosso dai singhiozzi, mentre con una mano cercava di soffocare i singulti che gli sfuggivano dalle labbra.

Con lo sguardo completamente ancorato al tablet che aveva fra le mani, Ermal non si accorse dell'avvicinarsi della figura del compagno.

E i mille e nefasti scenari che Moro già si era prefigurato conobbero una battuta d'arresto di fronte alla propria immagine riflessa sullo schermo, una delle mille riprese relativa al concerto

Perplesso e concentrato a cercare un possibile nesso fra lo stato del musicista e l'esibizione, Fabrizio non si rese conto di aver poggiato una mano sulla caviglia del collega, con tutta probabilità in un inconscio gesto di conforto. O il suo irrefrenabile impulso di sentire sotto la propria pelle quella del compagno. 

L'effetto causato dalla sua azione fu, tuttavia, subitaneo: con uno scatto Meta si voltò, le lacrime ancora copiose sulle sue guance, mentre il romano evitava per un soffio il contatto ravvicinato fra il ginocchio del riccio e le sue parti basse.

Stava per scherzare sul mancato incidente, ma le parole gli morirono in gola.

Con un tuffo al cuore si ritrovò a osservare in silenzio il disperato tentativo dell'amante di cancellare le tracce del suo sfogo. 

Perché non fosse mai che Ermal dovesse esternare apertamente il suo dolore. Quella testaccia dura covava tutto dentro di sé, finché la bolla di lacrime e amarezza non scoppiava una volta raggiunto il limite, lasciando il giovane cantante prostrato e avvilito.

Non che lui fosse poi molto diverso, da quel punto di vista...

Nel frattempo Ermal si era alzato in piedi, a due centimetri di distanza dal compagno, il tablet e gli auricolari abbandonati sul letto, un sorriso bagnato eppur sincero impresso sul volto.

"Amore..." mormorò con voce rauca -e Fabrizio si domandò angosciato da quanto tempo si trovasse in quello stato- "non ti avevo sentito entrare. Vieni qui, campione, sei stato bravissimo"

Il contatto con il corpo di Ermal infuse subito un senso di calma e appagamento nel cantautore romano, le cui mani presero subito a vagare fra i capelli e la schiena del compagno, le labbra pronte a lasciare scie umide su ogni pezzo di pelle che riuscivano a toccare.

Eppure il senso di malessere provato non l'abbandonava. E come avrebbe potuto?

Stringendo con più forza quel gracile cumulo di pelle e ossa a sé, Moro si concentrò sul respiro del partner, sul suo profumo, su quei ricci sui quali avrebbe potuto comporre decine e decine di canzoni d'amore.

Si rese conto di stare perdendo tempo, anziché affrontare direttamente il problema. Perciò, seppur a malincuore, si staccò dal corpo del compagno a sufficienza per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

Quegli occhi che proprio in quell'istante lo stavano fissando estasiati, lucidi, come se fossero stati sul punto di lasciarsi sfuggire altre lacrime.

Eppure

Eppure dietro quelle pozze velate Fabrizio poteva discernere tutto l'amore, la fierezza e la contentezza che il giovane gli stava trasmettendo.

Per quanto abile a celarsi dietro una maschera affinata per anni, la felicità era l'unico sentimento contro cui Ermal non aveva mai vinto una battaglia.

Il sorriso che gli si allargava sul volto, quelle pozze scure che si illuminavano di una luce euforica...tutti quegli elementi testimoniavano un'incontenibile contentezza, la stessa che Fabrizio poteva scorgere in quel momento su quel viso tanto amato.

Di fronte alla confusione che, evidentemente, si era impressa sul volto del quarantatreenne, Meta rispose con uno sbuffo imbarazzato, ma non dopo aver gettato le braccia al collo dell'altro e avergli rubato un bacio a schiocco.

In automatico le braccia di Moro si mossero a circondare la vita del collega, una posizione tanto familiare quanto rassicurante per entrambi.

E le sue paure vennero spazzate via come un colpo di spugna quando Meta cominciò a parlare

"Fabrì, non ti devi preoccupare, non sono assolutamente triste, te lo giuro" Un altro bacio arrivò a suggellare quelle parole, il dolce sapore di nicotina e zenzero così caratteristico di Ermal

"Ma eri in lacrime..."

"No...cioè si" si corresse il barese, scuotendo la testa con fare accigliato. Odiava essere incapace di esprimere correttamente ciò che provava. Lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro, riportò nuovamente lo sguardo sul compagno.

Il suo Fabrizio.

Il suo meraviglioso Bizio.

Quei capelli sempre così spettinati, quel volto incorniciato da quella barba che lo rendeva così sensuale...

Un dito cominciò a delineare quei lineamenti a suo parere perfetti, gli occhi concentrati a seguire le l'azione della sua mano, mentre il suo cuore prendeva finalmente possesso della sua bocca e lasciava sgorgare quello che si celava al suo interno

"Le lacrime sono anche un sentimento legato alla gioia...e tu non puoi capire quanta ne provi io in questo momento, Fabrì...". Le sue iridi cominciarono a scurirsi, calde gocce salate a rigargli ancora una volta le guance "sono così fiero di te, amore mio. Sei stato semplicemente meraviglioso, questa sera. E non che tu in genere non sia eccezionale, cazzo! Le tue performances sono sempre al top..."

Respirò a fondo, passando la lingua sulle labbra più volte.

"Ma stasera...poter suonare all'olimpico, è il sogno della tua vita che si è realizzato! E dopo tutti i sacrifici, i bocconi amari che hai dovuto ingoiare...lo sai, su questo punto ti capisco fin troppo bene."

Un ulteriore singhiozzo spezzò il suo discorso. Ciononostante riprese a parlare.

"La tua soddisfazione, il tuo amore si poteva toccare con le mani, Fabri. Ho assistito a tanti concerti in vita mia, ma non ho mai provato una sensazione del genere...la tua voce mi arrivava dritta al cuore, mi sembrava di sentire i tuoi stessi battiti, le tue stesse emozioni, le tue lacrime"

Incatenò lo sguardo a quello del compagno, sul quale poté scorgere tracce di acqua salata identiche alle sue. Cominciò a raccoglierle una a una, mentre con l'altra mano libera massaggiava quella disordinata chioma, lasciandosi sfuggire un ulteriore singhiozzo

"Quando hai pianto Fabrizio, non ho provato dolore. Perché sapevo che le tue, come le mie adesso, erano lacrime di gioia. Perché eri contento del traguardo che avevi finalmente raggiunto. Di esseri lì, in quello stadio, circondato da persone che ti vogliono bene davvero...Lo sai che ti amano davvero, vero Fabri?" chiese, stringendogli con forza le braccia, come se dalla sua risposta dipendesse la sua stessa sopravvivenza "lo hai capito, finalmente, che quel pubblico era il tuo fottuto pubblico, quello che ti ama davvero? Che ti è rimasto accanto in tutti questi anni, anche se a te sembrava di essere solo? Sono sicuro di si, perché con quelle lacrime, Fabri, hai detto tutto...e riguardando la tua esibizione, perché non riesco a fare a meno di rivederti, amore, è un qualcosa...! cazzo, Fabri, sono così felice per te"

E si lasciò andare a un pianto sfrenato, senza ritegno, subito catturato dalle forti braccia del compagno.

Al sicuro in quell'abbraccio, si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata "Che idiota sono, ti sto rovinando la più bella serata della tua vita, con queste lacrime..." Il romano scosse con forza la testa, catturando in un bacio famelico le labbra del compagno

Si perse ancora una volta a guardare quell'uomo, quella persona che gli era entrata nell'anima come mai nessuno prima di allora.

Con un movimento lento, sistemò un riccio dell'altro dietro l'orecchio, sul quale poi posò un lungo bacio

"Non hai rovinato niente, amore..." s'interruppe, incapace di esternare in maniera efficace quanto quelle parole contassero per lui, sia come musicista sia come essere umano.

Infine, capendo che non sarebbe riuscito a esporre a voce i propri sentimenti (suo grande cruccio da sempre), preferì buttarla sul ridere

"Cioè, in verità hai rovinato la parte finale del nostro pezzo, quando mi sei sgusciato via come un'anguilla. Te stavo a bacià io, oh!"

Una sonora risata si liberò per la stanza, un suono meraviglioso che fece curvare le labbra di Fabrizio in un ampio sorriso .

"Era il tuo momento..." mormorò il trentasettenne, staccandosi lievemente dall'altro corpo "non volevo rovinartelo..."

Con uno mormorio divertito, Fabrizio ricatturò fra le proprie braccia il compagno, perdendosi in quelle morbide labbra da cui era stato privato troppo a lungo.

"Amò...ti ho presentato a un intero stadio, ho imposto al pubblico di accoglierti ufficialmente...che altro devo fare pe' farti capì che per me sei indispensabile?"

**Author's Note:**

> Il concerto all'Olimpico è stato qualcosa di unico.  
> La giusta ricompensa per un artista vero, che si è fatto con le proprie ossa ed è riuscito a raccogliere i frutti del suo lungo lavoro.  
> I pensieri di Ermal sono in verità i miei, ma sono certa che anche lui sia stato orgoglioso di Fabrizio, come lo siamo stati tutti.  
> E poiché mi sono davvero commossa, come molti di voi suppongo, a causa di Ermal, per come abbia cercato di valorizzare il suo compare, cercando in ogni modo possibile di non rubargli la scena (nonostante Fabrizio volesse tenerselo addosso il più possibile! XD)  
> In conseguenza di tutto questo è nata 'sta schifezza, di getto, causata dall'emozione del concerto. Quindi spero perdonerete eventuali errori.  
> Siate, vi prego, clementi, in quanto la sottoscritta è completamente sprovvista del dono della scrittura.  
> E' un semplice atto di riconoscenza verso questi due disgraziati (in senso buono), in grado di regalarci sempre grandi emozioni.  
> Ve se vuole bene, boys, sappiatelo.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Ovviamente questa è un'opera di fantasia, i fatti descritti non coincidono in alcun modo con la realtà, nun femu casini e godiamoci la vita


End file.
